ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Separate Ways
}} Vaarsuvius departs, Elan lies to Hinjo, and Qarr sees an opportunity. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ * Pit Fiend (as statue) ◀ Transcript Aboard Hinjo's junk Durkon: Elan, lad, thar ye are. Hinjo's been lookin' all o'er fer ye. Elan: Have you by any chance talked to Vaarsuvius? About anything? Durkon: Och, I dinnae ev'n wanna 'ear aboot tha elf. I dinnae know what's gotten inta 'im. Or 'er. I've ne'er been quite sure. Vaarsuvius (off-panel): I am pleased to say that such concerns will no longer be yours. Vaarsuvius (off-panel): Not that they ever should have been yours in the first place. Vaarsuvius: I am leaving this ship. Vaarsuvius: Immediately. Vaarsuvius: Up until this point, I had believed that this ship was a reasonably suitable place from which I could continue my magical studies. Vaarsuvius: The events of the past evening have made it clear to me that such is not the case, for several reasons. Vaarsuvius: Whatever shelters this vessel provides me are trifles compared to the sundry imbroglios into which I find myself dragged, kicking and screaming. Vaarsuvius: I am thus departing, so that I might continue my research in a place as yet to be determined, but which will certainly place less restrictions, physical or otherwise, on my efforts. Durkon: Look, I know we have big plans to pursue wit tha gates, but we cannae ignore tha suffering o' these people when they need us. Vaarsuvius: You misunderstand, as usual. Vaarsuvius: While the odious intrusion of these people's pointless plebian lives into my crucial affairs is distressing, I am more certain than ever that it is primarily YOU whom I must shun. Durkon: What?!? Yer blamin' ME 'cause YE cannae find Haley? Vaarsuvius: If the shoe fits, wear it. And in this case, the shoes in question are +5 Boots of Inaction. Vaarsuvius: You and the idiot bard have become the metaphorical albatrosses around my slender elven neck, without which my magical instincts will more readily find Miss Starshine and, with luck, Sir Greenhilt. Vaarsuvius: I have every confidence that removing myself from this environment will swiftly dissolve any remaining obstacles to these ends. Durkon: Vaarsuvius, at least get a good night's trace before makin' such a decision. Ye haven't tranced in months! Vaarsuvius: Trancing is not biologically required for elves. I have become far more efficient since I eliminated it from my schedule. Vaarsuvius: I would not expect you to understand. Durkon: Think about wha yer doin' fer one minute. I know we ain't exactly gotten on well these last months, but... but c'mon! We need ye! Vaarsuvius: And yet I see no reason why I still need ye. Vaarsuvius: You. Durkon: Elan, lad, yer tha one wit Charisma. Talk tha fool out o' it! We need ta keep tha team together! Elan: ... Durkon: Say sumthin'! Elan: ... Elan: Have a nice trip. Vaarsuvius: I believe I shall, yes. Vaarsuvius flies off the boat. Elan: I'm sure when you get back, Hinjo will want to speak with you. Elan: If you get what I'm saying. Vaarsuvius: I have no intention of returning. Once I locate Miss Starshine, I might feel moved to suggest a rendezvous with the two of you at a different location... Vaarsuvius: But probably not. Vaarsuvius: Goodbye. Elan and Durkon watch as Vaarsuvius flies into the distance. Durkon: Och. I cannae believe 'e just up an' left like that. Elan: I think... I think it's for the best, Durkon. Elan: ... Elan: It's probably for the best. Hinjo and Lien walk up. Hinjo: So, Elan, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about Kubota, I hope? Elan: Kubota is dead. He... Elan: He drowned. Hinjo: What? How?? Elan: Well... he poisoned Therkla, and then escaped on a rowboat. I ran after him, jumped on the rowboat... and he fell out. Elan: So now we can put this whole thing behind us and focus on— Hinjo: I guess I'll send Lien and Razor down to the ocean floor to recover the body, then. Elan: The body? Oh, uh, no, there were... piranhas. Yeah, piranhas came and devoured it. Hinjo: Piranhas? In the ocean? Elan: They were... uh... saltwater piranhas. Elan walks away. Hinjo: Well, there would still be a skeleton... I should send Lien to— Elan: They were dire half-dragon bone-eating saltwater werepiranhas, OK??? Geez!! Enough with all the "gotcha" questions! Lien: Sir, please tell me you don't actually believe that. Hinjo: I don't know what to believe right now. But you better head down and see what you can find anyway. Hinjo: Speaking of searching, any word on the imp yet? Lien: No, sir. I've used Detect Evil to scan every inch of this ship, Kubota's ship, and the island. Hinjo: I was afraid of that. He escaped while our attention was on Kubota and the giant devil. Qarr is floating above the petrified devil. Hinjo (inset): He could be just about anywhere by now... Qarr: ...so I'm sorry this didn't work out, but look on the bright side: who knew you had a hidden talent for ornamenting lawns? Qarr: Hang on a second... Well. Look at that. And here I thought the hardest part would be getting back aboard a ship with two paladins. Qarr: Gotta run, Big Guy... Vaarsuvius flies past Qarr. Qarr: Opportunity is making a Strength check to break down my door. D&D Context * Strength checks are required to break down doors. Trivia * At this point the Order is split four ways, the most divided it will be: Durkon and Elan aboard Hinjo's junk, Vaarsuvius on the way to Tiny Island, Haley and Belkar hiding out at Old Blind Pete's and Roy a golem at Grubwiggler's castle. * This is the final appearance of the Pit Fiend summoned by Qarr to destroy Hinjo and the elements of the Order of the Stick that are with the Azurite Fleet. It first appeared in #584. External Links * 599}} View the comic * 93201}} View the discussion thread Category:Vaarsuvius Makes a Deal with the Devil(s)